


My Lesson to You ~ Let Go

by some_mighty_fine_print



Category: Meditation - Fandom, Original Work, Restful journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mighty_fine_print/pseuds/some_mighty_fine_print
Summary: I want you to relax; to empty yourself of all that shit fluttering annoyingly through your mind. Let it all go. It doesn't matter now and, in a minute, it will be forgotten. A little guided meditation can occasionally be good for the soul.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My Lesson to You ~ Let Go

We're going to go in a little journey, you and I; and, at the end of it...you'll say what you saw, and know a little more about yourself.

I want you to relax; to empty yourself of all that shit fluttering annoyingly through your mind. Let it all go. It doesn't matter now and, in a minute, it will be forgotten.

Now, I'd like you to imagine a city. Any kind of city: old, new, clean, grungy, whatever comes to mind.

Are you there?

Once settled, I want you to start walking. We're going nowhere in particular at the moment, just walking, letting go of the last reminders of our outside world. In your own time, I want you to find somewhere quiet and stop. To your left is an alleyway...it's deserted. Curious, you will turn to look at the wall at the end of the alley. A wall that you know separates the city from the rest of this little world; separates what is from what could be. You notice a gate set in the wall; a way outside. Steadily make your way towards the gate and look at it. This is your threshold. Crossing it will change everything.

Will you still come with me? Yes? Good.

Lift the latch on the gate and step through.

As you pass through the gate, the city fades and gives way to quiet countryside. If you were to look back now, you'd find nothing behind you; no way back to the safety of what you knew. With nothing behind, you press on down a dirt road.

What do you see? Keep it clear in your mind. Are there trees? Flowers? Do you see any animals? How about other people?

Keep walking. If you're curious about something you see, stop and look at it for a moment. There's plenty of time. All the time in the world.

In your own time, you will come across a cottage. There is someone sweeping the front step. Oh, look! They've stopped to wave at you and wish you luck on your journey. Who do you see waving at you?

Pass by the cottage and keep walking. Feel the sun on your face and the breeze in your hair. You are content. You are aware of yourself and your surroundings. You are at peace.

In your own time, you will come across a fork in the road. Go whichever way you desire. If you see someone on the path, know it is simply me watching over you. Eventually, the trees will grow into a forest and the road will give way to soft grass and moss.

The path no longer in sight, you have arrived. This is your space. Your subconscious. The place in your mind where you can do anything. Wander for a while. What will you do here? Will you walk down to a spring to drink? Will you float up above the canopy of the trees?

Eventually, a darkness will begin to descend... It is time to head back. Back over the grass and moss to the path that gives way to the road, back past the fork in the road.

You will come across things you saw on your way here before. When you see the cottage this time, there is no one on the step. Walk up the garden path to the cottage, taking a moment to smell the roses there.

When you're ready, go inside. There is a warm fire and a comfy seat beside the hearth. Take a seat and relax. It is almost time to leave this little part of our minds. Almost time to go back to reality.

Take a moment to feel the warmth of the fire against your skin. Close your eyes and listen to it's calming crackle.

Become yourself.

Take a breath, and open your eyes...

You're back.


End file.
